Kaiden ParrySims
by not-so-average-07
Summary: A sister? A daughter? More like none of the above...that is what tends to happen when you come out of nowhere, just ask Kaiden. ReidOC...better summary inside
1. Me in a nutshell

**I don't own anything, except Kaiden. Reviews are appreciated. **

"I don't have a birthday. I have a creation day. On July 23rd 1989 two families came together. Both males had a problem. They had both become addicted. But they refused to will their powers away to their young children, they feared it would cause a power overload when they turned thirteen. But they also didn't want to go on living like they were so the poured through the books looking for a solution. Well they found one. It was possible to direct their powers somewhere else. So they mixed their blood, said the spell and spoke the forbidden line. You could imagine the shock the two widows felt when they found me sitting there. I will admit however, even though I came out of nowhere I was a cute baby. Moving on though… they had no choice but to raise me. So I switch homes all of the time and split the holidays the best I can. Thanksgiving is easy, all the families come together for that one. The kids at school don't ask questions. They think that Pogue's dad and Tyler's mom had a fling before he died. As if. Living this life is hard. I've had the power since that day. And they know nothing of me ascending wise. I really don't have parents or siblings, I'm just there. I would kill to be normal. But for Kaiden Leigh Parry-Sims, normal is impossible."


	2. Evil Giggle is a must

_"We trusted you."_

_"That was your first mistake."_

_"Can you at least tell me why?"_

_"Because of you."_

Beep Beep Beep Beep. I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. Rolling onto my back I stared at the ceiling of the dorm room. Looking over I saw that Kate was already gone. Getting up I changed into my jean skirt, a t-shirt and flip flops, throwing my hair into a messy bun I grabbed my keys and purse and headed to the dining hall. Classes didn't start until Monday but Spenser likes it's students there early. Oh the joy. Walking in I easily spotted the group. Quickly making my way though the crowded area I took a seat between my "brothers". Kate looked over at me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Not all of us are five in the morning people thank you very much."

Tyler laughed and handed me some coffee.

"Thanks Ty."

"No problem. Uh, mom was wondering what your plans were this year."

"Switch weekends like usual. Pogue's this weekend your place the next."

"Sounds good I'll let her know."

Kate didn't know the truth. We just let her believe the affair story. Lying to your best friend sucks, trust me.

"Kaiden?"

"What's up?"

"I just got the news. We're getting tripled."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Fine. But if she is another Kira I'll kill her."

Caleb reached over and put a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Why don't you meet her before you make plans to kill her?"

Kate and I stared at Caleb. After a minute he let go.

"I was just asking… where's Reid?"

"Still asleep when I left."

I stood up from the table.

"I'll get him. I'm thinking really cold water."

Caleb just shook his head.

'Kaiden please don't start prank war number seven."

I just giggled and walked away. Kate looked at the boys.

"Is it just me or does she make a giggle sound evil?"

"It's not just you."

The boys said in unison.


	3. Boys and Secrets

I made my way to Price Hall and walked to the third floor. Stopping in front of Reid and Tyler's room I let my eyes flood black until the door popped open. Walking in I noticed the bathroom door was closed and Reid's bed was empty. I walked over to his desk and grabbed the picture frame. It was the only picture on his desk. There was Reid in the middle with me on his back, Kate had Pogue in a head lock and Caleb was on the ground with Tyler and they were hitting each other. It was taken when we were sixteen. A minute later I felt arms around my waist and lips on my neck. Without saying a word Reid turned me around and took my lips with his. As much as I wanted to continue I pulled back.

"Reid."

"What?"

"We have to go meet the others."

Reid groaned and put his head down.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"But I can't do this if we're with them."

He started to kiss my neck. I almost gave in. Almost.

"Reid please?"

"Fine. Let me get changed."

Reid walked back into the bathroom. I sat on his bed and sighed. Let me explain Reid and I. we have been dating for three months. And nobody knows but us. The boys would freak out, first of all they think Reid is a player. Which he can be unless he is with someone. What people don't know is that Reid can be the sweetest person. Don't laugh, he really is. The other people that would freak are my "moms". They freak about everything. The fact that they know so little about me and my powers scares them. I think it scares my "brothers" to. Their fear is enough to keep me away from a son of Ipswich. Reid and I agreed that it would just be easier to keep it a secret. Three months later however I'm beginning to doubt our choice. Reid walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok babe?"

"Of course."


	4. New Boys and Old Traditions

**The last chapter was really short and I am sorry for that. I right almost all of my stories out in a notebook then type them so they are always shorter typed. So here is the next chapter and I added three in one night because I am working on other stories and didn't want to fall behind on this one. Reviews are AmAzInG**

Later that night I let the wind tare through my hair. Standing on top of the cliff I stared at the party below. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and I stood there waiting for Reid.

"Sup fellas?"

Right on time.

"And lovely lady?"

I kept my back to him but smirked anyway.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift."

"Had things to do. How's the party?"

"Don't know. Just got here."

"Well hell boys, let's drop in."

I watched as his eyes turned black and he jumped off of the cliff, Tyler followed. Caleb ran to the edge.

"Tyler!"

"Relax Caleb. It's not like it's going to kill us…yet."

Pogue stepped off of the cliff. I turned to Caleb.

"He's right Caleb. Have a little fun."

"This is suicide."

"Not yet."

I stepped off next. The wind rushed past me and the ground was coming fast. I slowed to a stop and landed next to Tyler. Caleb landed right after me. In a line we made our way to the party. I easily spotted Kate standing next to a blonde. Must be the new roommate. Kate looked up and smiled. Then she launched herself into Pogue's arms.

"Your late."

"Sorry. Had a thing to do with the family."

Will that excuse never get old?

"Who's this?"

"This is Sara, new roommate. Sara this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Sims, Kaiden Parry-Sims our other roommate, Reid"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin. Sara was my grandmother's name."

This was part of our thing. Have to keep up appearances right? Thankfully Caleb intervened.

"Caleb Danvers. And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

"Good."

As I watched Caleb and Sara burn holes into each other Kira aka Slutty McBitch Slut came over to the group.

"Hey Caleb. Have a good summer?"

Caleb tried to answer her question but he kept looking at Sara. Kira caught on and turned around.

"You're the new girl right? From the Boston Public?"

"Sara."

"Tell me, how does one get into Spenser from a public?"

"Give it a rest Kira."

"Why don't you give it a rest?"

Great, Aaron Abbott. Let me jump for joy.

"You posers make me want to puke."

"Is that so?"

Good job Ryan. Give Reid more idea's why don't you?

"You owe Kira an apology."

"Actually Kira owes Sara the apology."

Suddenly some kid I've never seen before cut in.

"He's right. You were being kinda bitchy."

Before Aaron could retaliate Ryan puked all over his back. I saw Caleb send Reid a look. But that is another fight for a different day.

"hey guys Jay just called. Cops are on the way."

What else is new? We all took off into the woods. God I love this party!


	5. Meeting with the moms

**Ok, I just realized that I spelled write like right in the last chapter****..oops****. I am updating again because of all of the wonderful people that took the time to drop a line. So thank you and you know who you are. **

My eyes snapped open. Looking at the clock I saw that it was 2:00 am. That's when I felt is again, the tingling feeling on my skin and the power rushing through my veins. Who was using? That's when a thought slipped into my head, I'm going to kill Reid for waking me up. Rolling over I fell asleep instantly. When I woke up again it was morning, rolling out of bed I dragged myself to the showers. Emerging an hour later I felt more awake. I changed, did my hair and grabbed my purse. Tyler and I had to go home then we had to town to shop. There was a knock on the door as I was tying my sneakers.

"It's open!"

Looking up I saw Reid walk in.

"What are you doing here? Tyler's coming."

"I know. I have five minutes."

"Reid."

He cut me off pushing his lips to mine.

"Kaiden are you in there?"

I pushed Reid back and walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah come on in."

Tyler opened the door and walked into the room.

"Reid what are you doing here?"

Reid grabbed a movie off of the shelf.

"Came to borrow this."

"The Notebook?"

I silently laughed before cutting in.

"We have to read it for English. And you know Reid, he would rather watch the movie version. We should get going Tyler."

"Yeah. Mom has stuff for us. Later Reid."

"Bye Reid."

"See ya."

Reid went left as Tyler and I went right. The drive to the manor was quiet. Tyler had a CD in but I wasn't really listening. All I could think about was Tyler almost catching us. We had to come clean soon. Or everything was going to blow up in our faces.

"Kaid?"

I snapped my head in Tyler's direction. That's when I noticed we were home.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired. Stayed up late getting to know Sara."

"She seems cool."

"She is. I think she is going to hit it off with Caleb."

"Or Reid."

I forced a laugh.

"Yeah, or Reid. Come on. Can't keep your mom waiting."

Tyler just stared at me.

"What?"

"You said your mom."

"Our mom. I meant our. I don't know where my head is at today."

I could tell he didn't buy it but Tyler knew me well enough not to push it.

"Let's go."

Making our way inside I heard Rosalind and Theresa talking. Two "moms" for the price of one. We walking into the living room and they stopped talking.

"Hi kids."

"Hello sweetie, Kaiden."

"Hello Mrs. Parry."

"Moms."

"Going into town?"

"Yeah, after we pick up whatever it is you wanted us to pick up."

"Oh that's right."

Rosalind stood up and walked out of the room. Theresa stood up.

"I better go. Kaiden, where's Pogue?"

"Probably working on his bike."

"Of course. You two have a good day."

"You too."

"Goodbye Mrs. Parry."

As she left Rosalind walked back in with bags of food. Tyler took both and headed out to the car. Before I followed him I turned to face her.

"Thank you."

"You and Tyler have fun."

"We will. Bye."

"Bye Kaiden."

Walking out to the Hummer I couldn't help but think. Not once in almost 18 years had they called me anything other than Kaiden. Never sweetie or darling, always Kaiden. And they never asked about my "brothers" either. It was always Tyler or Pogue.

"Kaid?"

"Huh?"

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

"You up for Nicky's tonight?"

"Always."

"Sure your alright?"

"I'm always all right."

**Thank you to Jensen Ackles and Dark Angel for the last line.**


	6. Nicky's

That night was the same as usual. Except for Chase flirting with Kate. Pogue will be thrilled! Not. Reid and Tyler were playing pool for cash…fight. Caleb was flirting with Sara…good for them. And Pogue just walked in…let the games begin!

"Hey babe. You missed a great movie. Chase kept me company though."

"I bet he did."

Told you. After Pogue went to get food Kate apologized to Chase. Why you might ask? Because as much as I love her she is a moron.

"I'm going to go see if the boys are winning."

When I walked over to the pool table Reid was making a bet with Aaron. Of course Reid wasn't going to lose. Abbott noticed my presence.

"For a bastard child you are very hot."

Reid and Tyler both stepped forward.

"Don't. Just play your game."

The game was close and Reid could easily have won. But then he opened his mouth.

"Double or nothing I make this combo shot."

"You're on Garwin."

Reid glanced at me, I shook my head no. He frowned but nodded anyway. Just as Reid took the shot I closed my eyes and called upon the power. When I opened my eyes again Reid was staring at me. I smiled then looked at Aaron.

"You cheated Garwin."

"How?"

"I don't know but you did. I'm not paying you."

Aaron shoved Reid so Reid shoved him back. I sighed but followed them out back anyway. Caleb and Pogue were right behind us. As was Nicky. After Aaron and his boys took off Caleb turned to Reid. This won't be good. They fight all of the time. I looked up in time to see Reid levitate a keg.

"Let's go tough guy."

"Reid don't."

He did, Caleb deflected to keg and threw Reid into a wall of glass bottles.

"Reid!"

Pogue held me back while Tyler helped Reid. He stopped in front of Caleb.

"I didn't use last night."

He pushed past Caleb and walked back inside. Tyler went to go after him.

"Tyler wait."

He paused and turned back around. I walked up to Caleb and slapped him in the face.

"He didn't use Caleb. He doesn't lie in front of me."

Pogue snorted.

"And why is that?"

"Because we have been dating for three months, I love him and he wouldn't lie to me."

The three of them just sat there. Finally Tyler stepped forward.

"Three months?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you would have flipped shit and tried to stop us."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Very."

"Ok."

"Really?"

"You cry he cries."

I laughed a little.

"Deal. I'm going to go find him. Sorry I slapped you Cal."

"I'll live. Go ahead."

I walked back into Nicky's but paused at the door to listen. Caleb turned to Pogue.

"Damn she hits hard."

"She learned from Tyler."

"She has to know how to take care of herself. Are we ever going to tell her Reid asked us for permission to date her?"

"Nope."

That bastard. Walking out front I saw Reid leaning against my car. I walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Not telling me you told them about us?"

"Sorry babe. But I got major points for that one."

I laughed a little bit then leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you. Let's go home."

**Aww****, Reid is mindful of others feelings!**


	7. Talks? More Like Threats

**So I didn't even think about a chapter like this but after reading a review it seemed like a good idea. So thank you Keeper of the Covenant.**

Lunch. The on time in the school day that doesn't make your head hurt. We were all sitting together like normal. The only difference is that Chase was sitting with us. We were all doing a pretty good job of ignoring him, except for Caleb and Kate. Sara was only being nice because, well that's just how she is. I was talking to Tyler but I still noticed when Audrina walked up. Audrina and Reid had a…I don't know what to call it really so we'll just settle with thing.

"Hey Reid."

Reid looked at her and nodded.

"Audrina."

"So I was wondering about something?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm busy."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Still busy."

Just then Aaron walked up to the table.

"Busy with what Garwin? Your boyfriend Sims over there?"

I went to stand but Pogue and Tyler both grabbed my arms. Like I would hurt Aaron…much.

"Actually Abbott I have I'm busy because I'll be out with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? You? Doubtful."

Reid stood up and walked to my side of the table. He took my hand and pulled me up next to him. By now most of the cafeteria was looking.

"Reid what are you doing?"

"Introducing them to my girlfriend."

My cheeks filled with red. I hated being the center of attention…unfortunately for me my boyfriend loved it.

"You and the bastard child? Nice Garwin."

Before I could stop him Reid punched Aaron in the face. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler stood as well. Just then the Provost walked in.

"What is going on here? Mr. Garwin?"

"Abbott tripped. I was just going to help him up."

"Mr. Parry, Mr. Sims is this true?"

"Yeah. Aaron is a real klutz sir."

"Mr. Danvers?"

I held my breath. Caleb was a horrible liar. That and I don't think he's ever lied to the Provost.

"Yeah. He was walking by and just fell. Reid was only trying to help."

"That's bullshit. Garwin punched me."

"I highly doubt that Mr. Abbott. These boys are the best students we have here. They wouldn't lie."

The Provost walked out of the room. Aaron stood up and got into Reid's face.

"You'll regret that Garwin."

"Yeah I'm terrified. Better go run and hid now."

Aaron went to walk away but before he could get anywhere Tyler grabbed him and turned him back around.

"If you ever say anything like that about my sister again."

Tyler looked around then punched Aaron in the same place Reid had.

"You'll regret it."

I walked up to Tyler and put my arm around him.

"Where the hell have you been hiding?"

He just smiled and lead me out of the cafeteria to class. Later that night Reid was in the bathroom putting on a black button up shirt. Tyler was laying on his bed. He kept glancing at the clock.

"So where are you taking her?"

"Just out to dinner."

"Mhm."

There was a knock on their door. Tyler jumped up.

"I'll get it."

When Reid walked out of the bathroom he saw Tyler sitting on his bed, Pogue sitting on a desk chair and Caleb leaning against the only exit from the room.

"What's up guys?"

"You should take a seat Reid."

Reid walked over to his bed and plopped down on it.

"Can you hurry whatever it is you have to say? I need to pick up Kaiden."

"That's what we're going to talk to you about."

"We realized that we never really talked to you about this when you two first started dating."

"Yeah, with Kaid wanting to keep it a secret we just never really thought about it."

"But now we have."

"And you're going to listen.""Like it or not."

Caleb spoke up first.

"Your reputation does work against you. But we know that you know you'll get your ass kicked if Kaiden is hurt in any way, shape or form. We will not hesitate to use on you if we have to."

Pogue took off next.

"We know where you live and we know where you sleep. You won't be able to hide from us. If we think that she has been hurt in the slightest way, we'll find you."

Reid looked over at Tyler waiting for him to start.

"You are my best friend Reid. There is no question about that. But Kaiden is my baby sister. And all I want for her is the best. And even though I love you like a brother I will have no problem what so ever with burying your body where nobody will ever find it."

Reid just sat there and looked at them. With Caleb and Pogue he kinda already knew what to expect. But what he didn't expect was feeling frightened of Tyler. Tyler looked over at Reid and suddenly smiled.

"You better go or you'll be late."

"Have a great time."

"See you tomorrow."

Reid just stood up and grabbed his stuff. Before he was out the door all three of them yelled at him.

"Home by 11."


	8. Trouble

I was sitting in the Hummer on the way to the weekly Covenant "family" dinner.

"So, we never told the moms. You and Reid should do that tonight."

"How do you think they'll react?"

"I don't know Kaid. We'll see."

Pulling into the Danver's drive Tyler paused before stopping the car.

"Just stay calm. Please?"

I looked into Tyler's eyes.

"I'll try."

An hour later all hell broke loose.

"Uh, moms?"

"Yes Kaiden?"

"Yes?"

"I just thought you should know that I have a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Reid."

"Garwin?"

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I nodded yes.

Meredith, Reid's mother and Evelyn, Caleb's mother were thrilled. They both thought it was fantastic. My "moms" however were less than thrilled. I could tell that much from my eyes. However they waited until it was just Tyler, Pogue and I before they said anything.

"This is absolutely careless Kaiden!"

"What?"

"How could you be so stupid?"

"Mom"

"Shut up Tyler."

I had never heard Rosalind yell like that. Theresa was glaring at Pogue.

"What do you mean?"

"That much power in one relationship? That is careless!"

"Do you want to hurt him?"

"Hurt him?"

"You are way to powerful, and face it Kaiden, you are not good enough for Reid. You'll just cause heartache like you have for these families for the past 18 years."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"Silence Pogue."

"No Pogue it's fine. I'll be at Spenser. I won't be back to bother you."

I grabbed the keys to Pogue's bike and left. Tyler and Pogue turned to their mothers.

"We'll be at Spenser."

"Don't call."

"We won't be back."

"Goodbye."

When I got back to the dorm Sara and Kate were watching TV.

"Kaiden? What's wrong?"

"Theresa and Rosalind."

"What happened sweetie?"

I told them the whole story.

"Your mother's said that?"

I just nodded yes and continued to cry. Sara and Kate both put their arms around me.

"How did you get back?"

" I took Pogue's bike."

" I bet he's thrilled."

That thought made me laugh. Sara stepped forward.

"You need to talk to Reid."

"I know."

"Sooner is better sweetie."

"I know."

I left the keys for Pogue with Sara seeing as how Kate still wasn't talking to him. I was halfway to Reid's room when the boys caught up with me.

"Kaiden!"

I turned and fell into Tyler's embrace. Pogue put his hand on my shoulder.

"They never should have said that. It is all bullshit."

"We don't go back until you do."

"Thanks guys, I need to talk to Reid."

"Ok, we'll see you later baby sis."

"Bye Kaid."

"Bye guys."

Standing outside of Reid's room I hesitated. Before I could knock he opened the door with sweatpants on and a towel around his neck.

"Hey babe."

When he looked at my face he stopped smiling.

"What's wrong?"

When I woke up the next morning I was in Reid's bed. Turning over I saw that he was still sleeping.

Flashback:

_"They said what?"_

_"Reid."_

_"If anything I shouldn't be good enough for you! My mom was so happy Kaiden. She said she was proud of me."_

_"Reid."_

_"How could they think that about you?"_

_"Reid! Stop. Breathe. I told them I wasn't coming back home."_

_"Kaiden."_

_"I love you. I don't care what they think. And you are stuck with me."_

End Flashback


	9. Stupid black eyes

I am standing in front of the administration building in the middle of the night in the pouring rain. Why you might ask? Caleb saw Chase's eyes flash black in the pool. Yep, stupid, creepy, gives me a weird vibe Chase. Perfect. Walking into the building we found Chase's files quickly.

"He was adopted?"

"Yeah. His real name is Chase Goodwin Pope."

"His adoptive parents died in a car crash."

"On his 18th birthday."

We heard keys in the door so we used to levitate to the ceiling. I knocked into Pogue making him drop the papers. Luckily Caleb stopped them from going to far. Walking out of the building Caleb kept muttering to himself.

"Goodwin Pope…Goodwin Pope…Goody Pope."

"What?"

"From the book."

"Caleb, I haven't read the book since we were kids."

"Same here Cal."

"Just call Reid and Tyler."

Caleb sped up. Pogue and I looked at each other. Pogue shrugged and pulled out his cell phone. Walking into the colony house Gorman was at the foot of the stairs. Caleb and Pogue both nodded at him then walked to the basement. When I went to walk past him he grabbed my arm.

"Kaiden?"

"What's up Gorman?"

He looked like he wanted to say something. A thud from upstairs made him let go.

"What was that?"

"I need to return to Mr. Danvers. Goodbye Kaiden."

Gorman turned and went upstairs. Weird. As I was walking down the stairs Pogue was running up them.

"Pogue?"

He didn't even look at me. I walked down the rest of the stairs. Caleb, Tyler and Reid were all sitting in their seats.

"Someone needs to tell me what is going on."

"Chase. He's the fifth son."

"The bastard child of John Putnam."

"And he put a spell on Kate."

I nodded then sank into Pogue's empty chair.

"What are we going to do?"

"Stay away from him. Until we can figure things out at least. I have to check on Sara."

"We should all go."

Caleb was following us in his mustang. Reid was in the back of the Hummer staring off into space. Tyler was driving but not fully paying attention. I was the first one to see him.

"Tyler stop!"

Tyler slammed on the brakes and Caleb swerved to avoid hitting us.

""What the hell Kaiden?"

I jumped out of the Hummer and ran to Pogue. He was lying in the road, unconscious and bleeding. Reid ran over and held me. Caleb knelt beside Pogue and Tyler called 911.

"This has to be Chase's doing. Pogue never loses control of his bike."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Kaiden"

"That's my brother!"

"He's ours to. Listen to me, we will do this together."

The ride to the hospital was tense. All of the doctors said the injuries were from when he crashed. Reid, Tyler and I watched as Caleb spoke to Pogue. I was going to kill him. Later that night I ran into Caleb when I was walking back to my room.

"Hey Cal."

"Kaiden."

"How's Sara?"

"Better now."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine K."

"K? Caleb are you sure your ok?"

The next thing I know I am pinned to the wall and Caleb is holding me by the throat.

"Caleb?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet princess? I'm not Caleb."

His eyes flashed black and suddenly it was Chase in front of me.

"Now, I just told your precious leader this but I will tell you the same. You are the one I want. First it was Caleb but then I found out about you. You have about twice the power if not more than any of your friends. So I told the superhero back there to have you at the barn tomorrow night but now I can just tell you myself. Be there. Will me your powers and your brothers, Caleb and your boyfriend will live. Sleep tight princess."

After that he was gone. I stayed against the wall for a few minutes until my heart beat slowed. Then I finally pushed myself off of the wall and walked to my room. As I opened the door I came face to face with Caleb. I hope.

"Kaid?"

"What did you give me for my birthday last year?"

"The necklace you're wearing. Why…Chase?"

I nodded yes. Caleb came into the hall and shut the door behind him.

"What did he tell you?"

"The same thing he told you."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to the barn. Alone."


	10. I'm fighting back

We were standing in the school parking lot all dressed for Fall Fest. Pogue and Kate were still in the hospital and Sara knew everything. Right now however the boys were arguing about what to do. Quietly I slipped away unnoticed. I got into m car and left.

"Not happening Caleb. You are not going alone."

"We can help you."

"You're not going."

"Guys? Where's Kaiden?"

The boys looked everywhere.

"She went to Chase."

When I walked into the barn Chase was waiting.

"You came."

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm not, you see while I was waiting I got to thinking."

"Well there's a first…I have a question for you though."

"Go ahead."

"How did you find out about me? I'm obviously not in the books."

"No you are not. But Gorman is a wealth of information."

"Gorman told you?"

"Yes he did. It is amazing what one will do when you offer them just a little bit of power. And you have power princess. Four times the powers to be exact."

"I thought you said twice?"

"I figured it out. You were willed powers by two men of the Covenant. Those two men had ascended. And since you were not supposed to exists that gives you four times the power. Twice more than I would get from Caleb."

"There's just one flaw with your plan."

Chase looked amused. He looked me up and down. I was wearing a halter dress and heels. Not exactly fighting material.

"And what's that princess?"

My eyes flooded black and he was thrown into a wall.

"I'm fighting back."

It was a constant battle. We threw each other around like rag dolls. I was so tired. Chase held me in the air.

"Just say it. Give in. You. Are. Alone."

Suddenly I was on the ground and Chase was thrown into the wall. Looking up I saw Caleb, Tyler and Reid in the barn. Chase stood and smiled.

"Finally. The real fun beings."

Reid went at him first but was thrown into a post. Tyler was next followed by Caleb. Reid got up and went to help them. The fight spilled outside. Tyler fell to the ground bleeding, Reid was thrown in the Hummer and didn't get back up. Caleb was kneeling, his eye color slowly going back to normal. Chase was tired but smiling.

"You can't win boys."

"Chase!"

I walked until I was face to face with him. Behind him the barn was on fire. We must have knocked over a torch or something during the fight.

"Are you ready to give in?"

I looked around. Caleb was trying to stop Tyler's bleeding and I couldn't even tell is Reid was breathing. I looked back at Chase.

"Just repeat after me. I."

"I."

"Will you."

"Will you…nothing."

Using the rest of my energy I used to throw Chase into the barn. It exploded as soon as he hit.

**Ok, we're almost to the end. There are two more chapters left…tell me what you think…**


	11. To feel unwanted

**First of all thanks to everyone for the feedback I have been getting. I just wanted to clear something up, a few of you commented on how the mother's could be so cold and how they said she wasn't good enough for Reid. In most of the other Fics I have read the moms have been happy and supportive of everything their boys did. Since Kaiden is not their real daughter, Rosalind and Theresa don't feel the same motherly protection instinct like they feel for Tyler and Pogue. They are scared of Kaiden and what she could possibly do. And the thought of her dating a son and possibly putting their secret in danger upsets them. ****Raising Kaiden was a choice that they were forced to make to protect their ****families.**** You'll see a bit of how they feel in this chapter. **

I walked into the colony house and went upstairs. Caleb's father was asleep. Gorman saw me and walked over.

"Kaiden are you ok?"

"Stay away from me."

"What?"

"Chase told me everything."

"Kaiden."

"We trusted you."

"That was your first mistake."

"Can you at least tell me why?"

"Because of you."

"What?"

"I have been taking care of you five for years and I have nothing in return. You get these powers and do these amazing things yet I get nothing. I'm fed up."

"So you almost helped kill us?"

"I just wanted power."

I turned and walked to the stairs.

"Gorman?"

"What?"

"If I were you, I'd leave Ipswich and never come back."

I walked down stairs and left. Pulling into Pogue's driveway I stopped the car and walked into the house. The boys went to get Kate and Pogue from the hospital with Sara. I paused outside of the Kitchen when I heard Rosalind talking to Theresa.

"She could have gotten them killed."

"I knew we should have never taken her in."

"This Chase ordeal was only the start. If she really cared about the boys she would leave."

"It would make our lives easier."

I turned away and walked upstairs. Wiping the tears away I sat on my bed. Hearing what they said just made the thoughts in my head that much more real. But what hurt the most? They were right.

Reid help open the front door while Caleb and Tyler helped Pogue into the house. Rosalind and Theresa came running out. They grabbed the bags that Sara had.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Ok. Where's Kaiden?"

"I don't know. Upstairs somewhere."

Sara stepped forward.

"I'll get her."

Sara walked upstairs and pushed open the bedroom door.

"Kaiden?"

Walking farther into the room she spotted the three envelopes on the nightstand. Grabbing them she ran back downstairs. In the living room the boys were all sitting on the couch.

"Where's my girl Wenham?"

"Reid?"

"What?"

"She wasn't in her room. But these were."

She handed the boys the envelopes.


	12. Epilogue

_Dear Caleb,_

_First things first, this is not Reid's fault so please don't blame him. I left to keep you guys safe. Chase isn't gone. That much I know. He'll be back for my power. He doesn't care who he has to kill to get it either. I couldn't stay because I know you and the boys would have tried to protect me. If you got hurt it would be my fault. There's something you should know Cal. Chase had help. Gorman was the one that told Chase about me. I'm not telling the others this because they would freak more than you. Please handle this on your own. I love you Caleb. You were also a brother to me. Take care of Pogue and Tyler. __Reid to just don't let him know it.__Take care__ Cal._

_Love,_

_Kaiden_

_Dear Tyler and Pogue,_

_Please don't hate me for saying this…but you can't protect me forever. And I am going to sound like a huge hypocrite right now, but I left to keep you safe. Chase isn't gone and he will come back for me. So I left to keep him away from all of you. I wasn't going to just take off but then I heard Theresa and Rosalind. They never wanted to keep me. I'm not their daughter. They wanted me gone because they feared for your safety. Do me a favor, take care of Reid. He will be sad and pissed and god knows what else. Just let him ride it out. I love you two so much. I couldn't have better brothers. Take care of Caleb and Reid and most importantly each other._

_Love,_

_Kaiden_

_Dear Reid,_

_This is by far the hardest letter to write. Hell, I don't even know if you'll read this. You are probably furious with me and never want to see me again. But if you are reading this then let me explain. When I saw you lying there unconscious, I couldn't breathe. Knowing that Chase hurt you because of me almost killed me inside. And after hearing what I heard, I knew I had to leave. Chase didn't die that night Reid, he came to me and made that clear. I will do everything in my power to keep him away from you and the others. You Reid Garwin, you were my first for many things. And you were definitely and will always be my first love. You mean more to me than even I could have imagined. I know me leaving makes you think the opposite but don't. I love you Reid and I always will. I'll miss you with all of my heart. Please don't hate me. Love always and forever- Kaiden_

It was a nightmare. I have been having them a lot lately.

"Think it would be that easy Kaiden? I'm not gone. And I will be back to get you soon enough."

He grabbed my wrist and held it. A burning and a prick made me yell out.

When I woke up I looked at my wrist. A pentacle was burned into the skin. I shuddered at the thought. That and hearing what Rosalind and Theresa said made my choice for me. I took all of the money that was in my name out of the banks. I got myself an apartment and a job in New York City. Pulling into the parking garage of the apartment building I thought about the boys. One thought came to my mind, they were safe.


End file.
